Harry Potter and the 'Power He Knows Not'
by Hopeless Romantic Writer
Summary: Starting where the 6th book left off Harry's entering his seventh year. His plans have changed but he's still going to Godric's Hollow to see where it all started, however he finds something there that he and everybody else didnt expect...a second nursery
1. Revilations on the Train

**Harry Potter and 'The Power He Knows Not'**

**Summary-**Starting exactly where the 6th book left off Harry is entering his seventh year. He changes some to his original plans. He is still going to Godric's Hollow to see where it all started, however he finds something there that he and everybody else didnt expect...a second nursery.

**Chapter 1 – Revilations on the Train **

Standing there after Albus Dumbledore's funeral, being told by his best friends that they are going to travel with him on the most dangerous mission imagionable. Harry was torn between two emotions: guilt because he was leading them straight into danger but then gladdened that he had friends that would stay at his side on this journey that laid before him. Harry's mind then strayed to Ginny and their recent break-up. He was starting to regret and rethink his decision, but remembered how much danger she would be in if they would stay together, no matter how much he loved her.

'Love her,' Harry thought about those last words. He knew he cared about Ginny more than anyone in his life. He didn't know if he could go on if he lost her. Which was even more a reason to break it off, to protect her. The sound of someone walking up to them pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw George gloomily walking toward them.

"Ron, Mum wants to know if you want to take the Express home or Side-Apparate with them."

Taking a quick side look at Harry then Hermione and said, "No George, I think I'll take the train home with Harry and Hermione."

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted out, "How's Ginny getting home?"

All three of the others gave him an odd look before George said, "She's going home with Mum and Dad. Well, I've got to go find Fred and leave soon. See you at home Ron. And see you two this summer for the wedding."

After George left to find Fred and the three of them started walking towards Hogsmeade to get on the Hogwarts Express Hermione turned on Harry and gave him a questioning glare and said harshly, "Did you break up with Ginny? I caught a glimse of her just after you walked away from her. She looked dreadful. Harry, what did you do?"

Ron shot an angry and confused look at Harry. "Is it true? Did you break up with my baby sister? Harry you're my best mate but if you broke her heart I'm going to _have to_ break your jaw," Ron said in an intimitating but joking voice. However, when seeing Harry make a frown and start looking at their feet the anger came out. Getting to the train station Harry was reluctant to telling them but Ron kept pushing. By the time they got to a compartment Harry gave in.

"You guys don't get it do you? If Ginny stays with me then Voldemort and Death Eaters are to go after her for sure. I can't take that chance. She has already been a target of Voldemort when she was just my best mate's sister. I just know he will target her when he finds out – well… you know how much I care about her."

With that last bit from Harry Ron plugged his ears and started humming loudly. Getting a smile and small laugh from Harry but a scolding look from Hermione. Then turned that look on Harry, the smile slipped quickly off his face.

"Harry! You can't honestly think that breaking up with her will protect her, do you? You've already been with her for more than enough time for Voldemort –Oh Ronald! Get use to it! - to find out. Just because you broke it up won't stop him from targeting her or anybody else you've ever met in your life for that matter. Did you not hear what Professor McGonagall said about Dumbledore? 'Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.' He also said that love was the weapon we have that Voldemort doesn't, so how are you going to beat him if you push away love at the most important time you need it?" Hermione's rampagde struck a cord with Harry.

Harry was hurt that Hermione acted like it wasn't a hard decision to break it off. He was also irritated at what she was saying about love.

"You know Hermione, you two don't have much room to talk! At least I admitted that I love Ginny. Which is too much to say for you! I've seen they way you both look at each other, hell everybody's seen the way you two look at each other. Ron, why do you think that Lavender was always getting jealous? It's because everyone knows that you both have feelings for each other. Hermione, why do you think Ron acted and still acts like such a git whenever Krum is brought up? Honestly Hermione you're like the closest thing I've ever had to a sister but you are the smartest yet most clueless person I've ever met. So don't lecture me about love when you can't even confess to Ron how you feel!" and with that Harry left the compartment angrily leaving Ron and Hermione shocked and embarrassed not daring to look at each other.

Harry was still fuming when he ran into Neville and Luna not realizing who it was, "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, hi Neville, Luna. Are you going back to your compartment? Mind if I join you I just need some place to cool down before I go back to Ron and Hermione."

"Sure, just up this way," as very surprised Neville lead Harry to his and Luna's compartment.

Once in their compartment Neville asked, "So what happened? Why are you so angry?"

Before Harry could even start explaining Luna not even looking up from her new edition of _The Quibbler_ said, "Hermione found out that Harry broke up with Ginny."

Harry just stared at the blonde hair girl sitting across from him. He didn't even try to figure out how she knew. So for the next hour or so Harry spent time with Neville and Luna talking about things that didn't really matter. They didn't go near talking about the battle or Dumbledore's funeral. By the time the witch with the trolly came by he decided he had taken more than enough time to cool down and headed back for his compartment he was in earlier with Ron and Hermione. Harry got back to the compartment, opened the door and looked up only to be so startled by what he found yelled and jumped back into the door. What Harry had stumbled in on was a very long-over-do snog session of Ron and Hermione's. With the sudden arrival of Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped apart so quickly you'd think they had gotten burned by each other. Hermione's cheeks went as pink, as Ron's ears went as red as his hair.

"So I guess you both _finally_ got it, eh? Took you long enough," Harry said as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Hermione gave a shy smile and Ron suddenly became very distracted with something out the window. However while Harry was settling into his seat he noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. This made him smile but then made him think about Ginny. He didn't want to break it off, but maybe Hermione was right. Just because they weren't together anymore, wouldn't stop Voldemort from targeting her. Harry wanted to be with Ginny more than anything. But would she wait for him? Would she still want to be with him after he broke her heart? He knew he had to make things right with her. He had to tell her how he feels before he goes to search for the Horcruxes. Harry just hopes that she won't push him away when he does.

Hermione was looking at Harry as if she was debating whether or not to speak. Glancing quickly at Ron and he giving her a small nod she decided to speak, "Harry? What would you say if Ron and I were… well, together? Are you okay with that?"

Harry gave a look of deep thought and then said, "Well, if it stops you two from bickering all the time. Of course I'm okay with it I want you both to be happy. A lot is going to happen with this war and we're going to need all the love and support we can get and I'm just glad you both found it."

A tear stained Hermione lept out of her seat and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. She sat back down but this time closer to Ron and him putting his arm around her.

After a bit of talking Hermione excused herself to go to the washroom. As soon as she left Ron turned to Harry and gently but serious asked Harry, "Come on mate, tell me about what you're going to do about Ginny. She's my little sister and I just want to know what's going on between the two of you."

Harry knowing this was coming sighed, "Ron you're my best mate and she's your sister so I'm going to tell you everything. So don't say anything until I'm done I want you to hear me out. Okay?"

Ron nodded for Harry to continue. "Okay go ahead."

Taking a deep breath and looking Ron straight in the eye said, "Ron, I love her. I haven't told her this yet, but I plan on it. I broke it off hoping that it would somehow take her off of Voldemort's radar, but then listening to what Hermione said I am rethinking my decision. However if I do allow us to be, well us again I'm afraid she'd want to come with us and fight and I couldn't dream of letting her come along. She is safest the farther away she is from me. I couldn't even bare life if knowing she died because she wanted to help me, let alone with out her."

"Harry, you and I both know Ginny she is not going to stand around and let you tell her what is best for her or if you 'try to protect her' by keeping her down. You know she'll, and I hate to say it, be angry that she's not getting in on the action. You haven't heard the last of this. Ginny is not going to let you go without a fight."

Harry nodded saying, "That's what I'm hoping. But Ron what do you think? I mean I love her but I don't want her to be in danger if she's with me."

Ron gave a thoughtful sigh and said, "Harry my family is going to be targeted regardless if you and Ginny are together or not. The Weasleys were very much in the last War against You- Kn- Oh all right! - V-Voldemort. It's no secret that we are all fully against him. You understand? Why put yourselves both through the pain of not being with each other if it won't protect her anymore than being with you? Harry you are my best mate and I couldn't think of anyone better for my sister to be with. I gave my blessing once and if I have to I'll do it again."

And with that Harry felt better about his _new _decision. He wasn't going to let Ginny go. Hermione came back saying that she ran into Luna and stopped to talk with her a little. Before they knew it they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. The three of them got their trucks and animals and stepped off the train to see Hermione's parents and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. They gave a shocked look at Ron and Hermione's hands held tightly. Mrs. Weasley gave a delighted shriek and gave them both her bone-crushing hugs. Ron let go of Hermione's hand for her to greet her parents just to get another hug from his teary-eyed mother. Then she turned to Harry while Ron was talking to the Grangers.

She gave him a relavitely gentle hug and said, "Harry I've talked to Ginny and I would just like to tell you that even though I don't agree with the reas-,"

Cutting past her Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley I've talked to Ron and Hermione and they helped me realize that they _were_ terrible reasons and hoping that Ginny will forgive me and that she'll take me back."

With that Mrs. Weasley lost it and began to sob giving him her normal bone-crushing hug. "Even though you both are still very young, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry giving her another quick hug.

"Oh, Harry dear I saw your aunt outside the barrier so we should get out there so you can go back with her."

"Wait. Only my aunt, not my uncle?" Harry was a bit shocked at this; his aunt never came to get him by herself.

After passing through the barrier with the rest of them Harry saw that it was true. A nervous looking woman with more than enough neck that Harry had grown to know as his aunt was standing there by herself.


	2. Trouble at Number 4 Privet Drive

**Chapter 2 – Trouble at Number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry walked up to his aunt a little confused and his aunt said nervously, "Hello Harry."

"Er, Hi Aunt Petunia. Where's Uncle Vernon? Why you here?" asked a very confused Harry.

Looking at the rest of the crowd with Harry she said, "We will discuss that in the car. Now if you are finished saying your goodbyes we'll leave."

Saying goodbye to everyone one more time and promising Mrs. Weasley he would come to the Burrow a bit earlier than the date of the Wedding he left with his aunt. On their way to the car Harry could tell there was something different about his aunt. She had a calmer persona about her, not as uptight and stuck up, and it seemed as though she was being nice to him.

"So you're going to a wedding this summer? Who's getting married?"

Harry shocked at the civilness of his aunt's attempt at a conversation, "Er, yeah Bill Weasley, he's Ron's eldest brother. I just hope he gets well enough to get married."

Harry stepped into the passenger's seat while his aunt got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Why wouldn't he be well enough to get married?" asked Aunt Petunia

"He was attacked at the battle that occurred at school a few nights ago. It was a werewolf that hadn't transformed; he was really torn up. We're worried about him we don't know if he'll…well if he'll be a full werewolf or not."

Turning quickly at Harry with concern in her face asked, "What do you mean 'battle at the school'?"

Harry gaped at his aunt for a moment and then looked at her hands on the steering wheel and saw that her wedding ring was missing.

"Aunt Petunia, what happened while I was gone? I'll tell you about what happened at school if you be honest with me."

Sighing Aunt Petunia pulled over into the shoulder of the road and turn off the car. Taking a deep breath she turned and looked at Harry with tears swelling in her eyes, "After you left with your headmaster I realised how horrible we've been to you. Vernon became angry that I agreed with your headmaster. I decided that when you returned that things were going to be different. Vernon did not like this decision. He became so enraged that I wanted you start treating you… well like family so he left me. He moved out and filed for divorce a few weeks after you left. It was finalised a while after Halloween. I got the house and Vernon now has a flat in London. When Dudley is back for the summer holiday he will spend half the summer holiday with Vernon and half with me. Dudley is with Vernon for the first half of the summer so it is just you and me for a while," with all that said Aunt Petunia burst out in tears.

Harry awkwardly tried comforting her nevertheless the whole time thinking; damn I am no good with crying women. After a few minutes Aunt Petunia pulled herself together and started the car again. Harry did not know what to say to his aunt, so he just kept quiet until the reached number four Privet Drive. Harry went to the trunk to get his trunk and was about to go to the back seat to get Hedwig but had seen that his aunt had already grabbed her cage. Walking in the house he was dreading the conversation that was bound to happen with his aunt about what happened at school.

They walked into the house and set his trunk down in the foyer, while Aunt Petunia put Hedwig and her cage in the conservatory and let Hedwig out. Harry was so stunned at his aunt's behaviour all day that he needed to sit down.

Aunt Petunia came back from the conservatory and came in the living room where Harry was and asked him, "So Harry would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Er, sure Aunt Petunia," Harry said getting up to go in the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table and glanced at the paper, which was at the obituaries, and Harry was stunned to see that Dumbledore's name was all the way in the bottom corner.

Harry gasped at seeing this and stood up suddenly, "It's in the muggle paper?"

Aunt Petunia walked over to Harry and seeing what it was to startle him sat down in the seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. After Harry calmed down Aunt Petunia got up to get Harry's sandwich and a glass of ice water and put it in front of him. Then getting her sandwich and water sat across from him and began to eat. They ate their lunch in silence. After their dishes were in the dishwasher the two of them went into the sitting room and sat down.

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and said, "Harry what happened at school this year? What is this about some battle at the school?"

Taking a deep breathe and began at the beginning, starting with he and Dumbledore leaving to go to Horace Slughorn. Harry then told his aunt about the trip to Diagon Alley and his suspicion about Draco Malfoy and how no one believed him. Then he grazed over some smaller details like becoming Quidditch Captain and the problems with Quidditch this year, mainly with Cormac McLaggen cracking Harry's skull. Then the Half Blood Prince and what a scandal that stirred up with Hermione but how it saved Ron's life. Then Harry connected all the attempted murders on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team telling her about Katie Bell, but then saying how it turned out not having anything to do with Quidditch. Then Harry told her about his private classes with Dumbledore, but not telling her what they were about until Aunt Petunia asked what they were about. He didn't tell her exactly about the Horcuxes but saying how they were to help with the demise of Voldemort. Thus going on about his suspicions about Draco increasing and still nobody believing him. And then came Ginny. Harry steered off track taking about all the horrible things that occurred this past school year and started talking about Ginny. While talking about her Harry couldn't help but grin. His aunt saw his reaction about talking about this girl and could tell that he really cared for her. She gave her nephew a knowing smile and listened to how he described their few weeks together and how he broke it off and now realising it was stupid and his intentions to make up with her when he goes to The Burrow for the wedding.

Interrupting Harry asked him, "What does this girl look like?"

Smiling Harry said, "Well, she's a bit shorter than me. She has long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also has freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She's beautiful."

"Wow, she sounds like your mother except for her eyes," saying surprised and then looking upset. "Harry I'm sorry how I've treated you all these years. I really didn't hate Lily, she was my best friend up until she left for Hogwarts then we fell apart. It was mainly because I was angry that she left me. Then when I found out that she was dead and you came to live with us I was angry all over again and I'm sorry but I took it out on you."

Not knowing what to say Harry just nodded. After a moment of silence Aunt Petunia asked Harry to continue and Harry then told her about his suspicions about Snape trying to help Draco.

Then interrupted by his aunt again she said, "Snape, Snape I can't put my finger on it but that name sounds awfully familiar. I think it's someone Lily went to school with, I think she had mentioned him on one occasion or another. I can't really remember precisely what it was about, but one time I think it was because she was upset about something he did, I can't remember exactly but I recognise that name."

"What did she say about him? What did he do to make her upset?" Harry questioned his becoming furious that Snape was even mentioned and even more that he did something to his mother. Then remembering Snape's memory and what he called his mother.

"I don't know, I can't remember. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Aunt Petunia don't you know what Snape did? It's his fault Voldemort went after my parents in the first place! Snape overheard half of a prophecy that was made about Voldemort and me then Snape went and told him! That's why he went after us. And then what he did at the battle."

"Oh my, so it's his fault my sister and her husband were murdered?! They went into hiding and no thanks to that traitor they were discovered. What was his name, their traitor?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He was suppose to be their friend and he betrayed them," Harry said frowning.

"What happened with this battle, Harry? What did Snape do?"

"Well my suspicions about Draco were right, he _was_ up to something. He ended up figuring out how to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts and when they came into the castle a fight broke out between them and members of the Order of the Phoenix with help from my friends. But what Snape did was beyond vile. He killed Dumbledore. I was there I saw it happen," Harry said furiously.

"Oh, so Snape, I'm guessing he got away?"

"Yeah, but where I'm headed I'll probably run into him and he'll pay for how much he ruined my life," Harry said darkly.

"Harry where are you going? This man wouldn't think of going back to the school."

Looking her dead in the eye said, "Aunt Petunia in the prophecy –

"What prophecy is this exactly?" interrupted Aunt Petunia.

" '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thriced defined him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And wither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"_

"That's horrible! '…_either must die at the hand of the other' _? Does that mean…"

"It means that I must kill or be killed. Snape only heard up to the point of '_…born as the seventh month dies…' _so Voldemort never found out about him marking me as his equal if he attacks and now '_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' _The only way for me to destroy him now is to find these objects called Horcuxes, which have been hidden by Voldemort, and destroy them before I am able to destroy him."

"Why do you need to destroy these Horcruxes?"

Taking a minute to think if he should tell his aunt if he should tell her the reasons he finally decided to tell her, "Horcruxes, Aunt Petunia are _extremely _dark magic, and these have bits of Voldemort's soul in them. I need to find 4 more objects that he hide a piece of his soul in and destroy them before I can go for the fragment of soul left in his body."

Aunt Petunia had a very stunned look on her face and then her eyes started to tear up. All of a sudden she started to wail and grabbed Harry into a very tight hug. Harry was dismayed by this sudden show of affection that he did not know what to do at first, then he hugged his aunt back.

Then his aunt pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Harry. It's just you have so much put on your shoulders at such a young age. Then losing your parents and us not being what a family should be, then losing your godfather and now Dumbledore. I am just so ashamed at how I've acted and treated you. I just wish I could make it up to somehow."

"Well, there is something you could do," said Harry hoping his aunt would oblige.

"What, Harry?"

"Could you, er… tell me about my mum? Well what you knew," Harry said hopefully.

"I can actually do one better," with that said Aunt Petunia got up and left the room. A few minutes later she came back downstairs with a big cardboard box. Not until she put the box on the down in front of Harry, did he know what was in it. Inside the box was a bunch of old pictures. "These are all of our family pictures Harry. Pictures of your grandparents and great grandparents and of your mother and me growing up."

For the next few hours Aunt Petunia showed pictures to Harry and telling him their each individual stories. Harry learned that his grandparents owned their own bookshop up until they died, which was two years before he was born. He heard stories of his mother's childhood. His aunt had gotten all the way to the last summer Lily had with her family. Then Aunt Petunia sighed, "I'm sorry that I don't have anymore of you mother past Hogwarts, Harry. I didn't see much of her; we did correspond a bit when major events would occur, like her quick marriage and your birth. I also sent her messages when I had gotten married and when Dudley was born. Then the last letter I got from her said that she was going into hiding because your family was being targeted by Voldemort and that she couldn't risk sending anymore messages in fear of me and my family's protection."

Harry then remembered the photo book he owns of his parents after Hogwarts he stood up and told his aunt he would be right back. Harry went into the foyer and dug in his trunk for that book. He found it and brought it back to his aunt. "Now Aunt Petunia remember this is a wizard photo book, so the pictures are going to move," he warned his aunt before she opened it. They looked at that book for another two hours and talked about all the pictures. Harry showed his aunt what Sirius use to look like before Azkaban and what Lupin looked like when he was younger. Then they came to a picture that was taken at James and Lily's wedding of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Harry stopped laughing immediately pointed and the lump of a man and said darkly, "That's him. That's who betrayed my parents."

Aunt Petunia looked at the man being dragged jokingly into the photo by James and Sirius. She quickly turned the page and came to a picture of Lily in her wedding dress and on the other side a picture of Lily and James at the alter holding hands and looking at each other.

Aunt Petunia made a sniffle and said, "I wish I could have been there but Vernon didn't want me to go when he discovered I was invited and wanted to go, we were engaged then and he threatened that if I went he wouldn't marry me. Well, good gracious look how late it is! I have to work in the morning."

"You work? Where do you work?" asked Harry surprised.

"Oh, I am a receptionist at your friend's parents' dentist office in London called Granger and Granger Dental Care. When they saw that I had apply they told me that their daughter goes to school with you."

Harry getting up to check on Hedwig, who had just flown back from a hunt was fast asleep under her wing, made a mental note to thank the Grangers for giving his aunt a chance after probably all they heard about her from Hermione.

Saying goodnight to his Aunt Harry went to bed with his head swimming with all that had happened his first day back at Privet Drive. Maybe this time back wasn't going to be so awful after all.


	3. Harry's Confession

Chapter 3 – Harry's Confession

The next morning Harry awoke at about 9:00 to his aunt getting ready for work. He walked into the kitchen and saw that she had made him pancakes.

"Good Morning, Harry. I'm sorry if I woke you. I made you some pancakes and there's more mix if you want to make yourself more."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Petunia. Have a good day at work. When do you get off?" Harry asked couriously.

"At 4:00 so I'll be back at about 4:30 or so. Ok good bye," and with that his aunt left out the front door.

Harry did not know what to do with himself. He walked into the sitting room and turned on the television and just flipped through. He eventually got bored and turned it off. Harry decided to write to his friends and tell them how strange everything was at Privet Drive. So Harry went upstairs to get parchment and a quill and ink. Harry took his supplies into the conservatory and opened the door to let in a breeze. He wrote to Ron first and then wrote to Hermione. In Hermione's letter he was sure to put in a thanks to her parents for giving his aunt a job. Before he sent Hedwig off he debated whether or not to send Ginny a letter explaining himself and for her to take him back. Harry decided against it for now. If he were to send her a letter he wanted it to be a trip just for her and not a trip for both her and Ron's letters. Harry gave Hedwig the letters and she was on her way. Not having much to do he took his trunk to his room to unpack a little, which he was too tired the night before to bring up. Harry took a shower and brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen and clean it (on his own accord no doubt). At about 11:30 Harry thought he'd go visit Mrs. Figg. Arriving at Mrs. Figg's home he knocked on the door and almost getting knocked over by her cats running out the door when it was opened, Harry was surprised to see that Mrs. Figg had not opened the door but Remus Lupin. Harry could see many others in the room: Tonks, Mrs. Figg, and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry, is anything wrong?" questioned Lupin in a voice of concern.

"Oh hello Moony. Er, no nothing's wrong I just was bored and thought I'd say hello to Mrs. Figg, but I can see that you're in the middle of something so I'll just leave."

Turning to leave Lupin said, "No Harry come in, this actually concerns you."

"What doesn't nowadays?" Harry said exasperated.

Lupin made a little laugh at this and led him into the sitting room where the other adults were.

"Hello Tonks." Harry said greeting his older friend with a wave.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hello Mrs. Figg, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Potter."

Harry sat down on the couch and looked around at the adults. It was Professor McGonagall that spoke first; "Potter I still am pressing that you tell the Order what it is that you and Professor Dumbledore left the school for that…that night. Now I know you are going to say the same thing the last time I asked you this. However I have…well, I have discussed it with Professor Dumbledore's portait and he said that it wasn't his place to tell anymore and that it was up to you to decide to inform the rest of the Order. He also said that you will need much assistance with this mission and that he encourages to tell the Order."

Harry thought over his professor's word and thought that if he can tell Aunt Petunia this that he can tell the rest of the Order. Now that he knew Dumbledore didn't have a problem with him –Harry- saying anything he thought it was okay.

Taking a deep breath Harry began, "Well Professor what it is, well the reason Dumbledore and I left that night was because we were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Everyone gasped at this. Moony spoke first, "Horcrux_es_ you mean Voldemort has more than one?"

Harry nodded and then continued, "During our private lessons we would look at memories that Dumbledore said would help in his demise. He said that knowing his past is very important in finding his weakness. From what we came up with is that we suspect that Voldemort made seven Horcruxes, well six and the seventh is in his body. We know for sure two are destroyed and we only can guess at what the others are. That night we went to retrieve a suspected Horcrux: his mother's locket that was an heirloom from Salazar Slytherin."

"Did you obtain it, Potter?" McGonagall asked quickly.

Harry shook his head and pulling out the fake one out of his pocket showed it to them and said, "No, but this was what was in the real one's place. Go ahead open it. Read the note."

Opening the locket Lupin read aloud,

" '_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B.' "_

Mrs. Figg turned to Harry and asked him, "Do you have any idea who this 'RAB' character is?"

Harry shook his head for the second time, "No idea. Do any of you recognize the initials?"

McGonagall shook her head thoughtfully but Lupin and Tonks shared a quick glance.

Tonks looked at Harry and said, "Harry those are Sirius' brother, Regulus' initials. But, it can't be him he has been dead for years. He joined while he was still in school but then killed by Death Eaters when he couldn't handle the pressure to kill people. It's a shame, he didn't even know what he was getting into."

"Well, that certainly reminds me of some one." Harry immediately thought of Draco with all that Tonks had just said.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry's last statement, "And who exactly, Mr. Potter, is that?"

"Well Draco Malfoy of course. It's almost the same thing with him and Regulus. Both have families who believe in 'pureblood is better blood' and both Draco and Regulus were forced into the Death Eaters at a young age. Both couldn't go through with what was expected of them." Just thinking over what he just said he remembered something Dumbledore had said to Draco on the Astronomy Tower: '_He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine.' _Then an idea struck him what if Dumbledore made the same offer to Regulus, but Regulus accepted.

"Er, Professor? I am thinking of a theory about this R.A.B. and Regulus. What if they are the same person? What if R.A.B. _is _Regulus? While it was just Draco and Dumbledore on the tower Dumbledore made Draco an offer. He said, '_He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine.' _So what if Dumbledore made the same offer to Regulus after Regulus secretly found the Horcrux. I mean isn't it possible that Dumbledore faked Regulus' death and hide him away somewhere?"

Looking uncertain on how to answer him Professor McGonagall said, "Well it's possible, but then how is it that you inherited Grimmauld Place? Those types of families would make sure that it would be inherited to the living blood family."

"Well Professor, all due respect but Dumbledore wasn't said to be the greatest wizard in the world because he liked the attention. I mean isn't impossilbe is it?"

Still looking uncertain she said, "Well, I guess it is prossible but most likely not probable. However it is a theory and we can look into it and speak to his protrait."

Tonks turned to Harry couriously and asked, "Harry did you and Dumbledore have any ideas on what the other Horcruxes are?"

"Well we know for sure: a ring that was an heirloom of Slytherin that belonged to his grandfather Professor Dumbledore destroyed that before school started. Then I destroyed one without knowing it. -"

"Which one was that, Harry?" asked Lupin.

"It was the diary that Voldemort used to possess Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't know it was a part of his soul, at the time I thought it to be just a memory. Then there's the locket. Dumbledore also explained that Voldemort wanted them all to have a connection with Hogwarts. So he all ready has two objects from Slytherin and he did aquire a cup the once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The last two are more complicated because we didn't know of anything that is still in exictance that belonged to Ravenclaw and the only _known _object of Godric Gryffindor is the sword, which is in the Headmaster's office and has been there for years. Dumbledore then guessed that if Voldemort couldn't find anything else that was Gryffindor's he would use his snake, Nagini."

"So you can use living things?" asked Tonks.

"Well, Dumbledore thought so," said Harry. "So then after the Bill's wedding I'm going back to school, I'm going to go search for the Horcruxes."

After Harry said that there was a burst of objection.

"Harry you can think of not going for your last year! What are you thinking?" yelled Tonks.

"Potter you will not be experienced enough to go find and destroy these things. You can't do this by yourself. You will need a lot of help with this, the Order will help you while you're in your last year of school," argued McGonganall.

"But I won't be doing this by myself Ron and Hermione said they're coming with me."

"Oh won't Molly be thrilled about this." Said Tonks sarcassticly

Lupin looked at Harry disappointed and said, "Harry, your parents wouldn't want you to throw away your whole Hogwarts career. You can't do this."

"You don't understand! The sooner I can find and destroy the Horcruxes then sooner I can destroy him. Too many people have gotten hurt so I think the sooner the better."

"But Potter if you go out there undertrained and not prepared you are just playing into V-Voldemort's hand," said Professor McGonagall exhasperated.

"She's right Harry. If you if you go out there before your ready you'll be a sitting duck," Mrs. Figg chimmed in.

Remus began gently, "Harry, you have the entire Order at your desposial. I know you want to get this done sooner rather than later. So whole your in school, training and becoming more knowledgable the Order will get the Horcruxes for you. We'll destroy them-."

He was inturrupted by Harrry's hands shooting up in defeat while saying, "Alright, I just don't want anyone getting hurt on account of me. Also I have been thinking for a while on this: I think I am the only one who can destroy the Horcruxes without getting seriously hurt. I noticed after Professor Dumbledore destroyed the ring that he became weaker. In addition to his injuried arm, which might have been from the protection placed on the ring and its hiding place. So I want to be the one who destroys them."

The adults nodded in agreement and looked satisfied with themselves.

Tonks turned curiously to Harry and asked, "Harry do you have any idea where any of these items are hidden?"

A question in which Harry has been asking himself since he discovered the truth about the Horcruxes.

"Well I have my theories. Both the ring and the…well fake locket were hidden in places that had a personal affect on Voldemort throughout his life. The cave in which he tortured two orphans during his childhood and the Gaunt House, the house of his recent relatives. I think Hufflepuff's cup is hid at his old orphanage. The real locket, probably with 'R.A.B.' or…" Harry was sidetracked by a memory that suddenly popped in his head. It was a memory of two summers ago while he was at Grimmauld Place. While cleaning out one of the rooms they came across a locket that no one could open.

He looked up at the adults, who all had worried faces from his abrupt stop, with a face of hope.

"I remember that summer at Grimmauld Place, the summer before my fifth year? Well one of those days we were cleaning, you remember Remus? We were cleaning all the time. Anyway I suddenly remembered that when going through old Black Family heirlooms we came across A LOCKET NO ONE COULD OPEN! Don't you see maybe Regulus was killed by Voldemort after he, Regulus, discovered the secret about the Horcruxes. However not before he had a chance to hide the locket in Grimmauld Place!" Harry jumped up in excitement with the new realization that a Horcrux could be just at Grimmauld Place. Harry started pacing while in deep thought about the heirlooms until he remembered something that just crushed him.

He turned to the adults and said, "Oh no! What if Mundungus Fletcher stole that locket with the other things he was stealing and selling from Grimmauld Place! Oh Merlin! A possible piece of Voldemort's soul is floating around somewhere on the black market!"

"Now Potter just calm down. The stolen items he had on him at the time was taken by Aurors when he was arrested and are being held at the Ministry. Now since they are rightfully yours now you can go to the Ministry and pick them up. I don't know if it wasn't we can go to Azkaban and have a little chat with him." Said Professor McGonagall reassuring him.

Sighing Harry sat back down and asked, "When can we go find out?"

"Well Harry I can take you tomorrow. If you'd like." Offered Remus.

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, Thanks Remus," Glancing at Mrs. Figg's wall clock saw that it was almost 4 o'clock. Getting back up he said, "Well my aunt will be home soon. So I better get going."

"Yeah you better go, you don't want you aunt and uncle to get upset that you werent locked up and miserable all day." Said Remus bitterly.

Suddenly realizing he never told them about what had happened at number 4 Privet Drive over the past year, dived into the whole story about revilations, divorce, and forgiveness.

All the adults had expressions of shock on their faces.

"Wow that's unbelievable," breathed Remus.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know and it's only the second day of summer holiday." Harry then said that he'd owl him tomorrow about going to the Ministry. McGonagall would plan the visit to Azkaban if the locket wasn't at the Ministry. After agreeing to that Harry left for number 4. When he was walking up the street he was about a house away his aunt pulled into the driveway.

She got out of the car and said, "Harry, hello. How was your day? Where were you?"

"I was at Mrs. Figg's house. I was speaking with her, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin."

When they got into the house Harry told his aunt what was discussed; R.A.B., the theory about Regulus, the possible Horcrux, and the trip to the ministry and possibly Azkaban.

At the mention of Azkaban Aunt Petunia put on a worried expression and said, "I don't want you to go to Azkaban. Aren't those De-mean-tors still guarding?"

"No their not anymore because they left to join Voldemort. It's only Aurors protecting the prison now. Plus I'll be with an auror or two, an old professor, and the new Headmistress. I'll be fine." Harry informed his aunt.

Relaxing her expression a bit, she sighed, "Alright, I suppose if you have all this protection then you'll be safe."

With all that said Harry helped his aunt make dinner, while they discussed the good things about Hogwarts. Mostly Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, but also Harry told his aunt about the DA and how horrid Umbridge was. Aunt Petunia was outraged when she saw the back of Harry's hand. Otherwise the night was relatively peaceful.


End file.
